


Good Omens TV [Fanvid Edition]

by Pheeby



Series: Pheeby's Fanvid Edition [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, English, Fanvids, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pheeby's Fanvid Edition, Subtitles, Video, Video Format: WMV, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Here would be all my fanvids on "Good Omens TV" canon. English subtitles are included.





	1. Улыбайся || Smile [CRACK] [eng sub]

**Author's Note:**

> A list of works:
> 
> 1\. [Улыбайся || Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/47631943#workskin) [CRACK] [eng sub]  
2\. [Улыбайся || Smile #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/48014620#workskin) [CRACK] [eng sub]  
3\. [Такой же, только без крыльев || Same just without wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/48811163#workskin) — Crack video [eng sub] Anthony J. Crowley & Peter Vincent  
4\. [Советский крэк || USSR Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/49388879#workskin) [rus]  
5\. [Счастье || Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/50922793#workskin) [eng sub] Crowley x Aziraphale  
6\. [Динамо-демоничная игра || Stood-up-demonic game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/55619521#workskin) [eng sub] Crowley x Aziraphale  
7\. [Всё зависит от нас самих || All our actions depend on ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/55697710#workskin) [eng sub] Adam & Crowley & Aziraphale  
8\. [Не дай ему уйти || Don't let him go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/56277670#workskin) [eng sub] Crowley & Beelzebub x Gabriel  
9\. [Этот мир || This whole world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107771/chapters/56277733#workskin) [eng sub] Crowley x Aziraphale & Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Music: Заставка сериала "Доктор Кто"  
М. Боярский и А. Миронов — Песня Кота и Пирата (м/ф «Голубой Щенок»)  
А-Студио - Улетаю  
Neuro Dubel - Убийство монтировкой  
Геннадий Рагулин – Школа бальных танцев  
Лолита - Пошлю его на...  
Дюна - Учитель танцев  
Сцена из к/ф "Иван Васильевич меняет профессию"  
Наталья Ветлицкая - Глаза цвета виски  
ПМ - Два бриллианта  
IOWA - Улыбайся


	2. Улыбайся || Smile #2 [CRACK] [eng sub]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Music: Лекарство от меланхолии - Волшебство  
Високосный год - Метро  
Михаил Боярский - Песня Пирата (из м/ф "Голубой щенок")  
Браво - Я то что надо  
М. Галкин, А. Пугачева - Будь со мной  
А. Укупник - Я на тебе никогда не женюсь  
Open-Air - Магия  
Фраза из к/ф "Место встречи изменить нельзя"  
И. Корнелюк - Милый  
Всё хорошо, прекрасная маркиза (вариант из сериала "Александров и Орлова")  
Avto - А я маленькая мерзость  
Ногу свело - Свежий ветер  
Вирус - Ну где же ваши ручки  
Не сдавайся (из м/ф "Новые бременские")


	3. Такой же, только без крыльев || Same just without wings [eng sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video: Good Omens / Благие знамения, Fright Night / Ночь страха  
Music: Эдуард Ханок - музыка из м/ф "Ну, погоди!", к/ф "Бриллиантовая рука"
> 
> Энтони Кроули и Питер Винцент

  
  



	4. Советский крэк || USSR Crack [rus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Audio: цитаты из советских фильмов / dialogues from Soviet films


	5. Счастье || Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Music: Валерий Золотухин - "Разговор со счастьем" (из к/ф "Иван Васильевич меняет профессию")


	6. Динамо-демоничная игра || Stood-up-demonic game [eng sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Music: Бьянка — "А че, че"


	7. Всё зависит от нас самих || All our actions depend on ourselves [eng sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения  
Music: Ёлка — Всё зависит от нас самих


	8. Не дай ему уйти || Don't let him go [eng sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения   
Music: Максим Леонидов — Не дай ему уйти


	9. Этот мир || This whole world [eng sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Good Omens / Благие знамения   
Music: Алла Пугачева — Этот мир


End file.
